S1: Episode 11: "Sorry dude."
Camp Life (Day #23) The final 7 continued to celebrate the fact that Dakota was out of the game. 'The 'nastys' left (Stan and Ben) were guaranteed safety for at least 1 more tribal council though. Additionally, João knew this was his last chance to play his idol from designing the merge flag. --- Immunity Challenge #2 (Day #23) '''The player entered their 2nd individual challenge knowing that only 4 of them were at any risk. ' ''Individual Immunity #2 #23= TRUTH WITH COCONUTS'' 1. Each contestant will start with a certain number of coconuts. 2. I will ask trivia. (some random; some about Survivor Marquesas) 3. Send your answer to the questions through mail. 4. All correct answers will earn a chop at opposing players. 5. The last person to send their correct answer will chop first until only 2 players are left. 6. When 2 players remain the first to send the correct answer will chop first. 7. The last person with coconuts remaining wins immunity and a 1 in 6 shot at winning this game. 8. This challenge will start at around 8 PM eastern tomorrow 10/31. 9. Post your name when you arrive to play. Note: 1. You have 45 seconds to send the correct answer! --- 'Only João, Aidan, and Austin showed up on time for the challenge. Everyone was given 2 lives to play with. ' 1. Maraamu is Tahitian for what? A. Wind/ B. Rain/ C. Fire= A. Aidan hits Josh/ Joao hits Josh... Josh out ''2. Which of these contestants was nickname 'The General? A. Zoe/ B. John/ C. Robert= C. Aidan hits Stan/ Joao hits Stan/ Austin wrong... Stan out 3. Who was the second person voted off of the Marquesas? A. Peter/ B. Gabriel/ C. Patricia= A. Joao hits Ben/ Aidan hits Ben/ Austin hits Veronica... Ben out --- So Josh, Stan, and Ben were out quickly with Veronica damaged and the mayhem continued... ' ''4. Which player originally from the Marquesas went on to play the game a record 4 times (no choices)? = Boston Rob Joao hits Veronica/ Austin hits Joao/ Aidan hits Joao... Veronica and Joao out --- 'After only 4 questions only Austin and Aidan remained, both with 2 lives. However, only 1 could win. ' 5. The last member of the 'Rotu 4' alliance in the game was? A. Kathy/ B. Zoe/ C. Robert= C. Austin hits Aidan/ Aidan wrong 6. Which 2 players met to negotiate merge terms (no choices)? = Boston Rob and Kathy Both correct and chop each other... Aidan out... Austin wins --- Post Challenge (Day #24) 'Only Aidan, Veronica, and Josh could be voted for at night... still scrambling was kept to a minimum. ' --- Tribal Council 11 (Day #24) Note: TC 10 canceled when Dakota was evacuated. --- 'At tribal council it quickly became a 2 person race. '''Josh had the least friends left in the game. But some felt the need to target Veronica because she was originally on the Rotu Tribe before the merge. Aidan kept his name completely off the radar. Aidan- "I think there are more threatening people than me! But also its not just about physical threats. You gotta worry about the social and strategic threats too!" --- '''João and Ben maintain their strategy to target Veronica and picked up Josh. '''Meanwhile, the Stan, Austin, and Veronica alliance stayed intact and targeted Josh. The swing vote was Aidan and he chose to send the least affiliated player left (Josh) home. --- The Vote (Day #24) '''4 votes for Josh. ' - Stan- "I heard from some people to vote him, like at least 2, and if 3 votes happen for him, that means he's probably going home, 3 votes him = 3/7." - Veronica- "I vote josh cuz he is the only person I have not talked to yet and I heard that others r voting him so hopefully that is who is going and it's not me." - Austin- "I'm voting Josh. I feel bad, he asked me for a final 3 alliance and I had no idea what to do and just half-responded, so it's kind of backstabbing. But the majority seems to be on him and I have to stay quiet about it because while everyone sees me as a threat, they also all kind of love and revere me for now. I was surprised Aidan recognized my social gameplay already, especially considering how inactive this game has become (I have dropped off, too), but it really is what I am most successful at. " - Aidan- "Sorry dude, It was between you and veronica. I think that I didn't vote for you, you could win! Sorry." '3 votes for Veronica. ' -Ben kept his targeting of Veronica. - João- "Although she was a Maraamu in the beginning she turned to Rotu in a twist and she is the only Rotu left besides Stan that will be my vote next week..." - Josh- "My vote is for Veronica I am hoping that she gets votes from the same people as last time." 'Josh's inability to create a solid alliance other than Tyler from early in the game came back to bite him. ' '''Final Words: "I would love some final words/ a final confessional about the game and how you were playing. "I knew my game wasn't fantastic. I was pretty sure I was leaving tonight, I tried forming a new alliance after the merge but I guess it was too late. I just want the remaining players know that I have no hard feelings. The only thing I regret is that I couldn't make it to the Individual Immunity Challenges. Thanks for letting me play it was fun while it lasted."